Writing Tests by FengMei
So I see a lot of you trying to write some fanfictions and now I kinda want to write down my ideas. All of these are really short soooooo. (some of this will feature scenes from Flameborn) The Morning The sunlight filled the underground world, snoozing dragons are now waking and stretching their wings. The light hit Scorch's snout, Scorch slowly opened his eyes and squinted at the bright annoyance. He was bothered but continued to sleep in his little cove. His eyes drooped again........ "Scorch?'....... no answer......."Scorch, didn't you want to practice with me today?" The familiar sound ringed in his head again, he sneaked a peak through his half closed eyes. "hmmm?" It was Oakwise, the green and orange dragon stared back at him with the same droopy yellow eyes. Her scars and broken horn were unmistakable. "Scorch, you better get up, you promised to practice flying with me and Lagoon today." Scorch unfolded his wings and yawned tiredly, he had almost forgot that he had asked Oakwise to practice flying lesson with him. He replied, "oh, but can I just, sleep for five more minutes?" At this point Oakwise dragged him out of his little sleeping cove by the tail, she was getting impatient. Scorch howled, "Ow! What the heck?" Oakwise barked at him irritatingly, "If you promised something you HAVE to keep up to it. Now, look at yer chubby stomach, you begged for change and now I'm helping you get it." Scorch groaned, "Alright, alright, but you didn't have to point out my weight!" The Oak Scorcher was already a few meters away, she signaled for him to follow. Scorch landed next to a beautiful ocean blue dragon, her sunset orange eyes immediately lit up. "Hey Scorch! Good morning, heh you still look half asleep!" Scorch spat back, " That's because I am! Ugh I shouldn't have agreed to it, it's not like I can get better at anything. I can't even breath any fire!" Lagoon coughed, "ahem, I had to skip MY morning routine just to help your sorry butt. But hey, look, atleast you're having improvements, you can fly way faster than before." Scorch sighed a long breath, calmly, he replied, "Heh, I guess your right, thanks sis." "no problem best bro" Lagoon chirruped excitedly, "I bet a million fish that you can't beat me." Scorch scoffed, "Ha prepare to hand over all your fish then!" Oakwise roared to start the race, and the two dragons sped off to the crystal obstacle course. Song of the Sea I sat near the water, watching the sapphire blue waves dance around me and breaching the sand like the sun reaching the sky. The foam of the tides nip at my claws, and then immediately retreats back to the mass of blue. The small formations of rocks are scattered left and right, forming a natural ring of stones. On days like these, skies are clear and the waters are calm and soothing. This, is the heaven of the seas. Welcome, to the Seasong utopia. It was evening, the sea was still roaring and it was about time I catch myself some lunch. I lift my wings and soared through the air to find a fishing spot. From afar, I see a nice little beach, the silver figures darting in the water looked very tempting. Swooping down, my first catch was a big, fat fish with shimmering scales. It flopped helplessly in my jaw, struggling to break free. My maw gripped it and swallowed it down in a few gulps. Pretty filling I would say, the fish didn't taste so bad, unlike the wax fish. The sky was getting dark, and shadows were casting, I prepared to hurry home. Then, there came a stranger, a bright blue Seasong from behind a large rock. He smiled gingerly at me, with a shy expression on his face. I stood my ground. "H-hey" he said. "hello?" I replied unsure of what he wants. The Seasong flushed, " U-um my name is Seaseer, what's yours?" I remained calm, but I was still wondering why he was asking me all this so I replied, "My name is Cascade, why are you asking me all this if you don't mind explaining?" His face looked like a beet," Oh uh, I was just wondering.....wondering if." "Wondering what?" I asked. Seaseer's voice is literally a whisper, he buried his face in his paws then said, "I was wondering if you would like to be my mate, I mean you don't have to but, you're so pretty and your songs are so beautiful and and and I-" I cut him off, "I'm sorry Seaseer, but I already have a lot of males chasing after me, I really don't know if I can handle another one." He looked sad, like a puppy dog. I turned by back around to leave, but suddenly he replied again. I have one last request, please hear it. I swiveled my head towards him. Sitting under the dark, he sang for me. My eyes widened. If you come along with me, I promise you that you'll live happily Sunset Smiles! and nightfall miles Will all be spent with you Co-ome with me to the sea Co-ome with me, come and see will edit more later